Your own Poison
by Cyto
Summary: Twins of a high class family starts to mix with the Ouran. Mari 5 seconds older then her sister doesn't like the host club. Kiri who is the youngest really doesn't see anything wrong with the host. The twins like to switch places and have their own problems. The only problem is Hikaru and Karou might get mixed up in it as well. Can they take their own poison?
1. Chapter 1

Your Own Poison

Chapter One:

Double Trouble

The Mintomirai family isn't the poorest in the area, but they really aren't rich enough to be well known. They would love to reach higher up in what they see as a food chain. So at an early age they decided that when their kids got old enough. They would attend Ouran Academy the second they turned the age too. The only problem is they have two girls. They wanted two kids but not so quickly. See their two children are twins. Its almost impossible to tell them apart by their looks. Kiri and Mari, even their names sound almost like. Their parents thought it would be cute to make their names sound a like. Though when one speaks, you can see the difference right away. Kiri favorite color is a royal blue while Mari favorite color is purple. Kiri plays the piano and Mari plays the violin. They have some of the same likes. For example they both love animals. Yet each one will always have a different favorite. The small differences pull them a part a bit. Their parents don't mind too terribly much. Their little quirks make it easier to tell them apart.

When the two started at Ouran. They didn't end up in the same class with each other. It was disappointing but they got over it. No one really notices that there is two of them. Most of the time their class mates will run into the wrong twin thinking it's the other. Yet, it didn't bother them. It wasn't like they could hold it against anyone for thinking it. So Kiri would pretend that she was Mari and Mari would pretend that she is Kiri. This is to make sure that the classmates didn't feel embarrassed by the mistake. Now that school is starting up once more. Both girls are actually looking forward to it. They are always stuck with their noses in something. This year they decided to actually stretch out and do more then what other people would find boring. Though they wouldn't be able to help each other, once again they were forced in different classes.

"Mari! You are always reading, its lunch time." A young girl with long brown hair spoke to Mari. Her yellow uniform in perfect condition. Today, Mari had her long put in a braid. Kiri helped her with it this morning. It was to make sure the braid looked good and not sloppy. For the first day of school that was the last thing they would need is to have their hair looked bad. "Why don't we go and have fun!" Mari ocean blue eyes looked over the book. Her voice a little confused. Normally she wouldn't really par-take in such things. Yet, this was part of the twins goal. They wanted to experience more things in their school. To build memories that can't be replaced. Placing the book down on the desk she spoke up.

"What type of fun?" The young girl in Mari's class is name Kasumi. She frequented the Host club in the music room upstairs. Mari has heard bits and pieces about the host club but has never really gone up to see for herself. It always seemed like a joke to her and Kiri. Who would want to go there and be told such wonderful things. They could never truly have any of them. Kasumi wasted no time in shouting out exactly what she thought.

"Lets go to The host club, Ouran host club to be exact!" Mari pulled her book back in front of her face. There was so many reasons why she could disagree but for now she didn't feel like wasting her breath. "Come on, it's a lot of fun. If you actually went you would see how amazing it is!" Kasumi reached over to pull the book away from her. Mari gave a tired like look.

"I really don't feel like it, that is all." It felt like the class room had dropped in degrees. Most of the woman in the class room had their eyes on Mari. They weren't happy either. They felt that the girl was disrespecting the guys at the host club. Each one had one they adored. Mari closed her book with a sigh. "Fine, I did say I would try to create memories. So I guess lets go." She really didn't think that Kiri would mind to terribly much. She could always pass the story along. Who knows what she would think about it. Kasumi threw her hands into the air.

"Okay! Lets go!" Mari placed her book under her arm. Kasumi couldn't help but glow with happiness. She felt like she was about to open Mari's eyes to something extremely amazing. The twin could feel everyone watch them leave the room. She really didn't see what the big deal was about the Host club. If she had to suffer through it for a couple of minutes. Then things would go back to normal, that is what she kept telling herself. "You are going to have so much fun!" Mari on the other hand truly didn't believe that was going to happen.

In another class room Kiri was having to deal with her own problems. She pulled her long ponytail a bit. She had a little bit of homework that she wanted to get done before coming home. No one in class took time to even notice her. First day and Kiri didn't feel like she was making any head way on making memories. A part of her wanted to hope that Mari wasn't any farther then her. Everyone in her class felt like they knew each other already. It would be awkward to try and but in. She quickly scribbled in a couple of answers. It really didn't feel like she was on to a good start. Kiri nibbled down on her lower lip mumbling to herself. "This sucks." A boy over heard the mumble turning his head he quickly asked

"You having trouble?" Kiri shook her head. She really didn't think it is worth explaining to the boy. She continued to scribble on to her homework. The boy really didn't show any interest. If Kiri wasn't going to speak up then it didn't bother him none. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket. It wasn't blinking. That would be she didn't have a message. Kiri swung the charm around for a minute out of desperation for entertainment. It didn't take long for her to give in. She could go to one of the music rooms and play the piano for a while. That sounded a lot better then what she was doing now.

Mari had finally reached the third music room. Kasumi squealed before reaching for the door. "Are you ready for this?" Kasumi asked placing a hand on the gold handle. She could feel her heart beating faster already but Mari didn't show the same feeling. She really didn't have time for silly games either. She placed her hand on top of Kasumi's and pushed the door open. Surprisingly enough, it was nothing like she expected. Seven men appeared in the room. Each one with their own charm. Though each one looked to have be busy with something. Kasumi pointed around the room to each one of the men. "That is the King Tamaki. He is like the prince type." Mari really didn't need the little add on. "That is Honey and Mori. They are super cute! He takes care of Honey and Honey, well he is a boy Lolita." The girls eyes rolled to the back of her head. Yet caught small glances at the dinning wear. Not to mention the room smell beautiful. It was a mix between the sweet smells of the cakes and the soft smell of flower petals. That was something that Mari could easily get a liking too. "Those are the Hikaru and Karou. Though don't ask me for sure cause they look so much alike its impossible." By this time Kasumi's words had rolled right off of Mari. The girl could see it too. She figured that Mari would be extremely excited about seeing such a place. Yet, there she stood as if it didn't phase her. "Why are you not impressed?"

"I don't know, I did you already tell me all their names." Kasumi wanted to bite down on her shirt collar and scream. She had not even finished half of them. Mari was truly that bored with the idea. Kasumi quickly pointed a finger straight into Mari's face. It was her way of stressing how amazing this place can be.

"Haven't you ever thought about having a prince or something?" She extended her hands to her sides. Kasumi was motioning that all of this was like a girls dream. "Even if its for a brief second, wouldn't you want to live that dream?" When she finished speaking she pulled her hands close to her heart. The quicken beats showed how thrilling it was. Kasumi couldn't image anyone not feeling the same. "Come on, tell me your deepest darkest secret." Before Mari could even open her mouth Kyouya moved over to the two girls.

"You look new here." He was talking about Mari of course. Kasumi came all the time. Kyouya would keep track of such things. Scribbling down a couple things and glancing up a couple of times. He really looked like he was juggling work. "So what will it be, Kasumi?" He glanced up from his clip board. The smile that came next was almost hard to say it wasn't charming. The boy did have his way with such a look. Mari didn't want to give in to such emotions though. They where Hosts. That was their job to be good at such things.

"I think we should sit with, Tamaki." Kyouya stopped for a minute. Mari froze feeling her phone vibrate. She knew exactly who it had to be. She pulled a purple flip phone from her pocket. Simple enough to do the job. Kasumi quickly reached over snatching the flip phone from Mari. "That is rude, you can't be talking on the phone." Kyouya gave agreeing smile to Kasumi. It wasn't as easy with Mari. She knew that Kiri wouldn't understand. Kasumi held down a button to turn the phone off. She gave a cute little smile, to make Mari think everything was going to be fine.

Kiri gave a puzzled look when she heard Mari's answering machine. She couldn't remember ever getting Mari's answering machine. She hated that she was forced to be in a different class. Her feet clattered across tile in the halls. Even though there is people staring out the windows. Their voices were just background noise to her. She wasted no time in redialing the number. Her eyes shot wide hearing it go straight to voice mail. Mari actually went as far to turn off her phone. "Fine, I didn't want to talk to you anyways." It was a lie. She wanted Mari to call her back. In fact she was wishing for it to ring. It wasn't to much farther til she would reach the room with the piano. Dropping her right arm to her side, Kiri dragged her left hand across the wall. Something you would see a child do for a small entertainment. "Why didn't you answer." She mumbled to herself when she reached the door to the first music room. It wasn't like it was a secret what is held in the third music room. The girl is a little curious but she would never go alone. Opening the door to the first room. It felt a little cold. Not even a soul looked to be in the room. Just like she figured. The door clicked when it shut behind her. Kiri moved towards the black grand piano. Beautiful strong and always there when she looked. "Maybe she is having more fun, well forget her." Kiri placed her phone on the bench beside her. Her finger tips brushing softly against the piano keys. The sound of each key blending with each other.

Mari and Kasumi sat at the table in front of the well known prince. His blond shaggy hair has its strange tease about it. He extended his hand to Kasumi. Brushing her cheek softly with his hand, he tilted her head upwards. "It is truly a blessing to see you again my dear." His blue eyes slowly raced towards Mari. Her mind in a completely different world. "Who is this lovely kitten you have with you?" Kasumi blushed with every word that stumbled out of Tamaki's mouth. The boy could do no wrong in her eyes.

"This is my classmate Mari, Mintomirai. We all call her Mari. Her last name is a struggle." Tamaki nodded turning his full attention to the girl. "She has never come here before, she is a fuddy duddy." Kasumi wanted to show Mari how amazing it was. It just looked like Mari didn't care to much for it. Even when face with a charming man right in front of her. Mari couldn't hold her tongue either, if she was going to be called out on it. She would gladly call Kasumi out on a thing or two.

"I don't find it appealing to have a man tease me with love. Now can you please give me my phone. That could have been an important call." Tamaki shook his finger playfully. Moving in closer to the girls face. Every inch actually bothered her. It could be the fact that she never had a male so draw so close to her. Inches from her face he begin to speak.

"Surely your words have no true bite. For you my Kitten, I will give you truly the dream your crave." He was trying his best. Throwing out some lines that had Kasumi wishing that he would look back to her. Mari just didn't really find it that wonderful. All that ran through her head was how no matter what he said, he truly didn't mean any of it. "You do not believe me?" Mari gave a small shrug. "Darling if you ask for the sky I would spend years to bring it to you." Beautiful words, yet they had no true backing. Kasumi quickly nodded as tears formed in the corner of her eyes.

"I believe you!" Mari could understand the reason the host club is so popular. It just didn't make sense when you finally broke it down. It felt like just a large game. Sooner or later people would get their hearts broken. That she would promise. Placing her hand out to Kasumi for her phone she replied.

"I think this a neat idea in theory but other then that." She paused for a second hearing a crash sound. Her head turned into the direction of a table. Her head titled watching two boys who looked almost exactly like move close to each other. One tenderly caressing the other ones cheek. She was to far to hear the words that he whispered to the other but she could feel it was something amazing by the reaction it got. Her face soften a bit. A small smile appeared in the mist of what she figured was nothing but silliness.

"So your in to twins?" Tamaki question with a charming smirk. He felt like he had found the girls weakness. Mari wouldn't lie that the boys were very handsome. She just couldn't image it. "Two is always better then one." Small chuckles start to slip from the girls soft lips. Before to long they grew louder till she couldn't even hold them back.

"Yeah, I guess I can agree with that." Of course, the girl had her own reasoning. It really didn't have much to do with the twins. "I still do not agree with this whole thing, also you need to work on your lines." She snatched her phone from Kasumi. "It was a pleasure meeting you Takami, but I must say this whole thing is fake." The boy looked shocked to hear such things from a woman. The only person he seemed to have a hard time with is Haruhi and now this girl. He lowered his head in a pout. Kasumi shook her head. Now she was regretting ever taking Mari here. The girl stood up with her phone. Its little beep song played as it started back up. Not even a second glance was given when she walked out of the room. It killed Tamaki. This wasn't going to happen. If things where aloud to be like that then sooner or later. There would be more people who would loose interest. Kyouya didn't like that either. He wouldn't admit that he heard what had gone down.

"Don't worry my prince she doesn't understand anything. She really doesn't make friends easily." If if Kasumi thought Mari is terrible, she would freak if she knew Kiri. "Look I will go get her, I am sure she was just freaked out about the call." Tamaki really didn't know if he could take any more judgments from the girl. Mari had already made her way down the hall. Her hands on her phone ready to call any minute she got into a quiet area. Kiri glanced towards her phone with a sigh. Her head hit the front of the piano making a horrible sound.

"I just wanted to know what you where doing." Kiri whined out loud. The sound of her voice felt like the only thing in the room now. "I guess I should head back to class." She forced her lazy body up off the bench and towards the door. All the while she kept her cell phone in her hand. When Kiri shut the music room door behind her. A girls voice screamed out to her.

"Get over here and say your sorry! You really did hurt Tamaki-kun's feelings." Kiri turned to look at the young girl with confusion. She didn't think they had ever met before. Kasumi didn't give up that easy either. Stomping her feet till she is right in front of Kiri. She didn't even notice that the girl wasn't who she was truly looking for. "Now come on." Kiri pulled her hand away from Kasumi. If anyone deserved to get an apology it was Kiri. She didn't do anything wrong, but here she was getting accused of it.

"I don't believe I did anything wrong." This only made Kasumi even more angry. She felt that 'Mari' is being extremely difficult. The girl just needed to say she was sorry. How could she not tell that her words could be extremely hurtful to others. "Mari! Your being a jerk!" Kiri's eyes widen figuring out exactly what was going on now. Kasumi must be Mari's friend. She placed a finger to her cheek. Scratching it a little out of nervousness. She never heard Mari speak of having in friends in school. "Maybe she has a secret life she doesn't tell me about." Kiri thought to herself.

"I am sure I didn't mean to hurt anyone's feelings." She started to step in as Mari. Kasumi eyes started to sparkle for a minute when Kiri spoke up. "I guess I can say sorry to him." Kasumi feared that she might change her mind. So before that could happen, she pulled Kiri quickly back towards the host club. Her ocean blue eyes glanced on the sign above the door. "Mari went to the host club?" Her question never reaching air, just bobbling around in her head. Mari always talked about how she didn't really care for it. Kiri started to wonder if Mari lied to her. Then again it made sense that she insulted someone in the club. When Kasumi opened the door. Kiri couldn't help but get excited. She has always wanted to know about what was behind the door. There is a lot of girls around the school who looked so happy talking about the Ouran Host club. They are even talked about outside of the school. Her eyes searched the room. It smelled beautiful. Each male so attractive in their special way. The dark haired boy looked like the smart type. The blonde looked like a prince type. These types would already bring a lot of girls to their knees. To just top it off, one side was a small blonde who looked cute enough to be a doll. A tall dark haired boy sat beside him. He looked like the little boys protector. Kiri wanted to actually run out on the place. It is truly to much for her to handle all at once. A short brown haired boy stood between two males who looked to be twins. Teasing the girl about one thing or another. "This is neat." Slipped from Kiri's mouth. Kasumi felt like she finally had seen the light. Kiri on the other hand knew better then to give in so easily. Mari would surely remind her of how fake the place is. Tamaki glanced over to the two but it looked like he was hurt to see Kiri. It wasn't really her fault but she didn't like to see people upset. She knew that she would have to say something to make the boy feel better. Kasumi nudged Kiri when they finally reach Tamaki.

"Now." She mumbled under her breath as if to stress it a bit. Kiri's eyes turned to the floor as the other boys moved in closer to hear the conversation. Kiri just didn't really know how to say sorry for something she wasn't sure that Mari had said. The only thing that could come to her mind is a pretty open and blank apology.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." A small blush feathered across her face. Her ocean blue eyes softened a bit. She knew that there is probably no way that Mari would say sorry but that didn't mean it didn't need to be said. Tamaki's expression shot from a depressed to happy and curious.

"So who was on the phone that made you worry so much." Kiri lifted her head with question. The twins leaned their elbows on to Haruhi shoulder. When they talked they spoke in perfectly in sync. It was really amazing.

"Do you have a boyfriend or something?" Kiri tilted her head a bit like a dog lost at words. She stayed silent. Mari didn't have a boyfriend. A grin quickly formed across her face. She knew why Mari had been so upset now. Kyouya glanced up from his clip board.

"It is rather rude to take a phone call while sitting with someone." Kasumi couldn't help but notice that the girls expression didn't look upset. In fact she looked happy to hear such news. Tamaki rubbed the back of his head. In his eyes the girl is hard to understand. Kiri started to giggle to herself. There is only so much she could hold back until her laughs became more apparent. Kasumi nudged the girl, if this was some time of way to get at the host club guys again. Kasumi wasn't going to have it.

"No, I am sorry. I am just really happy." It made Kiri feel great that Mari didn't ignore her calls on purpose. In fact it sounded like she got pretty upset when she couldn't answer Kiri's call. "You make a lot of girls happy so that is all that matters right?" Kasumi didn't understand. She would accept it though. It is wonderful to hear some compliments. They really worked hard. Honey hugged his pink bunny close to his chest. He tossed Kiri the cutest smile he could muster.

"Would you like to eat some chocolate cake with me, Mari-chan?" Kiri scrunched down to look at Honey. The boy looked far to cute to be in high school. She placed a hand out to see the bunny. There is no sign to distrust the girl.

"You look so cute, I can't decide which one is cuter. You or the bunny." Honey chuckled to himself but Kiri stood back up seeing Tamaki slam his fist into his other palm. It was like he had an idea. He picked up Honey. His harms holding the boy out like a brand new puppy.

"So your into the boy Lolita type?" A nervous laugh slipped from Kiri. She didn't want to cause any trouble. There really isn't a romantic pull to that type of person. She didn't think that saying that to Honey's face would make him feel good. "So it isn't. Then you must have a boyfriend." Kiri lowered her head. She hasn't even kissed a boy before. Kasumi nodded, she didn't know Mari extremely well. Then again she didn't really ask Mari about her life.

"I don't really think I have a type." Kiri answered, turning her head away she felt her phone vibrate. It had to be Mari. "I don't have a boyfriend, but I really do need to take this call. Please understand that I really don't mean to disrespect any of you. I guess if I have to pick, I would say the twins. Even then though I would feel to much guilt from coming between them." The phone continued to ring till finally Kiri placed her hand out in front of her. "Hello?" She asked knowing who it was already.

"You will never guess what I have had to deal with today, I am sorry I didn't answer your phone call. It really wasn't by choice." Mari replied. The girl stood alone with her back against a wall in the hall. The sun cast beautiful out from the large windows on to the tile floor. Kiri nodded but turned her head.

"I think I have a good guess, but can I call you back?" Mari gave an irrated sigh. There wasn't any harm in it. She just felt that Kiri would have been a little more clingy. Instead it felt like she was rushing Mari off the phone. It was unsettling being that Kiri called her first.

"Fine, but you better have a good explanation." with that Kiri hung up the phone. She could feel the twins eyes gaze down at her. Something about the girl just didn't feel right to them. Something they really couldn't explain in words. The twins decided they were going to test her. Nothing really crazy, Hikaru pulled his brother in close to him. He placed his index finger gently under his chin. "Isn't there something we must be doing?" Karou gave a small blush. He looked like the softer one. Turning his head away from Hikaru he whimpered.

"Not now, Hikaru." When he moved in close to Karou's face. Many girls would already be squealing. Though Kiri's eyes looked on them with a different mind set. Something they really didn't understand. It felt familiar and odd to them at the same time.

"You guys look really handsome, but mostly happy." She felt a little jealous. Since they started Ouran. Kiri and Mari never had a class together. Then with breaks they barely got to talk to each other. The only time they had for each other is when they got home. Kasumi tilted her head, she just noticed it. Mari had a book with her. Kiri didn't really take a large pleasure in reading.

"Hey where is the book you where reading?" Kasumi poked the girl in the side. Kiri felt like she was being found out. It wouldn't be such a big deal. That was of course, they would know that Mari wasn't sorry. "I could have sworn you left with it?" Kiri placed her hands on to her hips with a shrug.

"I really need to get out of here." Honey looked confused at why the girl needed to rush out the door. Kasumi placed a hand on Kiri's shoulder.

"Don't worry, the teacher will understand." The girl face looked extremely puzzled. Was this normal for Mari, to do such things. She was normally really into her studies. What ever the case is, her teacher wouldn't allow her to miss class. Kiri gave a nervous laugh.

"I really don't like to miss class, maybe next time okay." It slipped out of her mouth so easily. The twins looked to have an evil smirk on their face. Kiri didn't really notice it but she was to busy thinking how she should have just put a foot in her mouth. Kasumi cheered agreeing with the idea. She wanted nothing more then to spend all day at the host club.

"I am so glad this went well!" Kiri nodded moving towards the door she glanced at her phone. She could already hear Mari yell at her. The girl wouldn't be free from Mari's scorn. When the door shut behind her, she couldn't help but give off a girly grin. They were all very sweet. Her feet moved swiftly to her actual class. Kiri figured the quicker she got out of the area the better. If Kasumi ended up following her or trying to walk with her to 'Mari's class. They would be in trouble.

A couple hours passed quickly. Mari glanced down at her phone. She was expecting to hear from Kiri soon. There is a chance that she was already outside the school waiting for her. The girls always drove home together. When she opened her gaze a little more. She noticed the twins from the host club is on each side of her. The two boys didn't really say much of anything. "What can I do for you?" Mari spoke sharply. The twins gave a shrug. This sounded like a completely different person. They had no idea how right they where.

"We where told to come and get you." Mari gripped her book. Kiri had to be waiting outside for her. She didn't have time to explain why she didn't like the host club that much. She really didn't feel like going back up to the room. She went to a dead stop and the twins turned to look at Mari. "What is wrong?" They glanced at each other. Mari really didn't have the friendly feeling anymore.

"I really don't have time for your silly little club, someone is waiting for me." She made the hand signal for the two to move on. Karou spoke up with question.

"You really change your mind quickly." Mari paused for a second. She never changed her opinion on the host club. She did know already what had happened. They had to have made contact with Kiri. This would make sense why she rushed Mari off the phone earlier. Hikaru scratched the back of his head.

"I figured it was all an act." Mari nodded, placing a finger out in front of her. She pointed towards the boys. Her eyes turned extremely serious. The twins paused to let the girl speak up.

"Don't you ever come near me again." She didn't need her sister catching what ever most of the girls got in the school. Just the thought of it made Mari grow disgusted with it. "I am leaving now. I decline your request." Her arms held the book to her chest. She opened the doors to the front of the school. Neither of the twins bothered to chase or question it. They didn't think the girl would explain herself anyways. It would just be a waist of breath for them. Mari reached the street were a black car waited for her. She opened the door with a sharp look to Kiri who sat inside. "We have to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Your own Poison

Chapter Two

Shocking Double

"It really isn't that big of a deal, Mari." Kiri and Mari sat on top of a large queen size bed. The sheets under them are a light blue with pink flowers. It was something you would expect being in a girls room. "Your friend seemed pretty upset so I just said sorry in your place." Kiri didn't see it as a huge deal. Mari didn't agree with her at all.

"You can't go behind me and do stuff like that! Do you know they came up to me expecting me to be you!" Kiri lowered her head. She didn't think that Mari would be so upset about it. "You know everything that comes from their mouths are lies." Her voice started to rise with frustration. "Don't go near them again Kiri. I don't want to see you get hurt, okay?" Kiri could at least understand that. She just didn't like the idea of having to ignore them. Though if they did come up to her, they would probably think she is her sister.

"I understand, I just really don't like to see people upset." Mari's arm slipped around her sister. Resting her head upon the girls shoulder she continued to listen to her. "If you think about it, my words were just as much a lie." Pretending to be Mari was a sneaky way of handling it. The two girls couldn't waste much more time. They needed to prepare themselves for the dinner that is being held tonight. Their parents would want them at the peak of their performances. Many high class families would be attending. They would need to impress them all. The Mintomirai family isn't as wealthy as some of the families in the area. Each day they reach farther. The family business is in classical instruments. Each one handcrafted to perfection. Some would say the details in the designs on them is amazing. A mix between the beauty of sound and appearance. They would expect no less from their children. When they were told of her mother carrying twins. The family found it truly a gift from god. They often ask strange things from the twins but nothing that the twins can not handle. Just like child born from higher class. They are taught things that some would find strange at an early age. Their mother would repeat to them the same words. 'You have to be sweet as a flower, with a bite like a snake.' Their father wanted the two to marry into extremely wealthy families. The world is cruel and people are full of pretty words. The twins had to learn that lesson at an early age.

Kiri moved over to the closet with a warm smile. The girl didn't want to talk about upsetting things anymore. "So what should we wear?" The twins always dressed exactly a like to any dinner. It was their way of showing off that they where twins. The parents thought it was a good way of getting extra attention. "I say something flashy!" The girl cheered a bit pulling the closet doors back. They could hide a ten people in the twins closet. Then again, it never that big when you think about sharing it with someone. Her mother told them if they didn't like it, then one of them should move out into their own room. They really didn't like that idea either.

"I don't know, I figure Mom probably has something picked out for us already." Mari sighed reaching for the book on an end table beside the bed. Kiri's head lowered like her sister had hit her with something. "Don't look like this is a new thing. You know mom." The twins spoke exactly at the same time. Their tone mocking their mother.

"I just picked it up, besides you don't want to wear anything old." Why would they even have a closet if they weren't aloud to wear the same clothes that much. It was like a waste of time. Kiri turned back to Mari with a tired look.

"You know, I shouldn't complain. Mom normally has good picks." They just needed to go through the motions. Kiri raised an eye brow. She figured that was the book that Mari has been trying to read. Kasumi almost busted Kiri because of that blasted book. "You could read that thing when I am not around." Kiri found her sisters eyes glancing over the book. It almost looked like she was using the book to hide her laughter now. "What?" Kiri asked with a pouty face. Mari answered with a cocky smirk.

"You jealous?" She placed the book down beside her. One thing that started to bother both the girls is they hadn't seen their parents yet. It was drawing close to the time they needed to get ready. Surely their mother would show up any minute now. "Wonder if Mom got lost?" With a comment like that, Kiri couldn't keep up her pout.

"She probably just got into a traffic jam or something. I feel sorry for her driver." Their mother did have a temper when things didn't go her way. To make matters worse it felt like the woman had puppy eyes that would break herself out of a jail ceil. A maid soon knocked on the twins door. This woman looked a bit older then her parents. Her gray hair is pulled back into a tight bun. She has been working with the family for years.

"Your parents got a little caught up with someone who will be attending the dinner. You are to get yourselves ready. They expect you to be there as soon as possible." The maid name is Ritsu Tanga. The twins call her by her first name. They have known the woman since they were born. "Your mother has also told me what to pull for you too. So if you would please behave yourselves at this dinner. I was also to inform you that your cousin will be attending." Their cousin is a nightmare. It wasn't bad enough that his father is a money grubby man. It seemed to just pass along to his son. The twins gritted their teeth.

"Don't worry about us, if he wishes to make a fool of himself. We will just watch him drown." Mari snapped picking her book back up. She wanted to make it known that she didn't care but the tone showed other wise.

"Its not like we have acted up before, so I don't even know why we are getting a warning." Kiri turned to snatch the book away from her sister. The last thing she wanted is seeing the book all night long. The maid dropped to dark blue dresses on to the bed. They would be fitted to the waist then flare out just a little. At the top is a tight medium sleeve. Nothing to short but nothing to long to make them hot. At the bottom of the dress's and sleeves is a baby blue lace. In the back of the dress, instead of zipper it looks a little old fashion. It tightened up like a corset. The string is a baby blue to make the lacing stand out a little more. The girls thought it was simple but beautiful. While the girls pulled their clothes off and draped the dresses on. Each twin helping the other get into their dress.

"Never the less, it needs to be said." Ritsu said sternly before dropping two pairs of black heels. Imprinted on the heels is a silver rose climbing up the side of the heel and up to the back of the foot. "I don't need to remind you how important these dinners are to your parents." It felt like they were getting scolded on something that hasn't happened yet.

"No, we don't need to be reminded. Why blue?" Normally their mother would have a reason for every little detail in the clothing she picked out for them. Ritsu gave a small shrug. She just did as told. The maid hardly ever questioned anything. "Okay, well then." Mari pulled Kiri's long hair back and clipped a baby blue crystal hair barrette in it. The flower shined like it was brand new. Two leafs stuck at the side, of the flower. It is made from a white silk. It hinted for a frost like look. Two long strings dangled with crystals hanging. It wasn't an extremely fancy hair style. Though the hair barrette seemed to just flashy enough to do the trick.

"Well, when your done. The car will be waiting outside for you. They already know exactly where to take you two." Some would see this as babying their children. They didn't get to pick out their clothes or what they did. Everything felt like it was sketched out for them. Kiri and Mari never really seemed bothered by it. It was just normal for them.

"Okay." Mari replied while Kiri placed the same hair barrette in her hair. When Ritsu closed the door behind her. They placed their hands out in front of them. Their palms touching each other. The girls looked like they were looking into mirror. "Are you ready, Kiri?" Her sister replied by placed her forehead to Mari's. The choice really is there to refuse. "Okay, well lets get going." The girls slipped the heels on and moved towards the car that awaited them outside. Their heels clattering all the way to the door.

"Remember, have fun." Ritsu called out to them before they could leave. The two really knew that wasn't going to happen. Yet as long as they were together, everything would be okay. Kiri reached over and grabbed her sisters hand while they sat in the car. Things passed by but the twins looked like they had two things completely different on their mind. When the car pulled up to a extremely large house. The twins started to question what truly was going on. They figured it was going to be a big dinner. Most rich people didn't have many events at their house. Kiri climbed out of the car first. Her eyes looked on to it with amazement. It was a bit bigger then their house. This must mean who ever their parents have meant has a lot of money. When Mari crawled out of the car. She really didn't seem to impressed. This only meant they would need to tip toe more often.

"Close your mouth, Kiri." The car door shut behind them and the driver drove away. "I don't think we have ever been here before." They made their way to the door only to be greeted by a butler. It was the basic things. He bowed to them and placed his hands into a direction. It was his way of saying to follow him. Though the girls couldn't help but look around the house. It was beautiful. Everything look picked with a keen eye to design. They were lead to living room with a beautiful red couch. Her parents sat close to each other. The dark brown hair came from both their father and mother but the hazel eyes came from only their mother. Right now, her mothers eyes sparkled with delight. Every single thing in the house screamed higher class. Who ever lived in the house was far more rich then them. The twins didn't really like the idea. Normally it was just a big chess game for their parents. The more friends you have in higher places, the better you are. Turning slowly to see a couple sitting the love seat in front of their parents. The woman held herself great manners. Her back straight as she pressed the tea cup to her lips.

"These are my daughters, Mari and Kiri." Her mother spoke pointing towards the girls, then moving her hand back on to her lap. You could tell she didn't want to offend the woman. She nudged to the girls to come over. "Girls, this is Mrs. Hitachiin." The woman gave a small nod. Mari and Kiri didn't really care too much. They just wanted to get it over with. The smiles on their face beautiful cover.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." They spoke at the exact same time. Both giving a small bow to show a little more sincerity. Even if they really didn't mind either way. Moving behind the couch where their parents sat. As if the perfect little back ground to them. The girls continued to smile.

"I really wish my boys were here, it seems that they are out." Mrs. Hitachiin didn't keep track of her two boys to much. Work kept her busy a lot. That didn't mean she didn't love her boys very dearly. Mari and Kiri knew exactly what this was about now. Just the mention of boys made it all to clear to them. Their mother spoke up in a cute tone.

"You see, I ran into Mrs. Hitachiin when I was shopping for a gown for tonight. She is a very talented designer." Mrs. Hitachiin gave a small hand gesture as if to say 'no need to brag for me.' Mari and Kiri did have to agree. The house was beautiful but if the woman made clothes prettier then the house. They must be worth a fortune. "We just got to chatting and I found out she has twin boys." The two woman gave a laugh. Finding something in common gave her enough ground to get closer to Mrs. Hitachiin. No doubt they were suppose to continue to strengthen the friendship. "It is to bad that we don't get to meet your darling young boys." Mrs. Hitachiin nodded in agreement.

"Your mother had invited me to the night festivities but it looks like my sons will not be back in time to bring them along." Mari and Kiri gave a sad look but on the inside they were a bit happy. They really didn't want to pretend to like the boys. The odds were they would take a lot of fake kindness just to get them to look. That is what it took for a lot of the rich boys.

"Well shall we be off?" Mari questioned with a cheery smile. The girls moved towards the door to leave when it swung open. It didn't have good news either. It was like life was officially getting them back. Staring straight back at them is the twins from the host club. They were in just as much shock if not worse. When the door had cracked they saw one. Remembering all the trouble Mari had caused. They would never forget such a face. That was until the door completely opened and showed there was in fact two of them. Mrs. Hitachiin stood up with a sweet smile.

"Isn't this great they are here." That isn't what both twins were thinking. Mari and Kiri froze for a second. Each one reading the others mind. Mari knew that this would cause confusion at the school. They had everything under control. Now she would get the questioned which one she is. Instead of just letting the pieces land where ever. Kiri really didn't like the idea of the twins knowing either. It wasn't like the girls kept it a gigantic secret. They just really saw no use in showing or telling anyone. The only ones who really knew about it were high class friends of the family. Normally they were also higher grades then Mari and Kiri. So there was no chance for the confusion to actually reach them.

"So your twins?" The Hitachiin twins spoke at once. Kiri and Mari just gave a small nod. Not like they could say no to it. "Interesting, so that is why you like acted the way you did." They circled around the girls for a second. They looked perfectly alike. Wearing everything the same didn't help either. "So which one of you is Mari." Both girls looked to each other. Mari didn't mind standing up for her believes. So she spoke up but it just so happened that Kiri didn't want Mari to be in trouble with their parents. Who knows what her mother would say if she found out that Mari had upset a lot of the really higher class at Ouran. So She spoke up just as Mari would speak. Making them sound copy each other to the t.

"I am Mari." They glanced at each other with a sigh. "Your Kiri." They pointed to each other. It only made the Hitachiin twins laugh. It was strange watching them. "We are the Mintomirai twins." Both gave a small bow. Kaoru looked around the girls to see his mother.

"What is this about?" He sounded so sweet when he asked. Hikaru placed a hand behind his head. Mrs. Hitachiin smiled to her two sons. Moving towards them with her hands out to her sides she started to explain a bit.

"I ran into their mother. We just started to talk, when she spoke about her two twin daughters. It just made me smile. So we both decided that we would like to meet each others." It made sense but Hikaru and Kaoru already had gotten to meet one of them. They couldn't even be sure at one time they didn't meet both of them in a strange way.

"So we where thinking." Mrs. Mintomirai dragged for a minute then finally finished. "that you guys should get ready and join us for dinner." Hikaru gave a tired expression. He wanted nothing to do with the dinner. Kaoru didn't really look happy about it either. Mari and Kiri didn't exactly like the twins reaction. That didn't mean they didn't expected it.

"I am sure they are both extremely exhausted, there is no reason they should have to rush off." Kiri answered trying to give the boys an excuse to get out of it. Mari loved the way Kiri thought. With the two out of the picture, the wouldn't need to worry about playing games with them.

"It is rather rude for us to drop in and expect them to tag along." They both bowed turning to their mother and father. Mari continued with a kind smile. "They might want to rest a bit." A evil smirk faded onto Hikaru's and Kaoru's faces. It felt like all the adults in the room found nothing wrong with it. Though Mari didn't trust the two at all. Kiri had to admit the smile did wreak of trouble.

"I don't know, a dinner sounds like fun." The Hitachiin twins reply at the exact same time. Mrs. Mintomirai jumped to her feet. She couldn't be more happy. Their mother had a plan. She wanted Mari and Kiri to get really close to the Hitachiin twins. The closer they would get to higher class. Fancy dinners and amazing gifts. Of course, they would try to give the best gift they possibly could. Fashion is a good field to meet a lot of different people. Mrs. Mintomirai clapped her hands together with a soft smile.

"I am so glad to hear that you will be joining us. We can wait for you two, if you want to change." Mari and Kiri could feel their mother hinting to say something. Mari just didn't really feel like messing with Hitachiin twins. They were in a host club at their school. They would surely know the difference between them acting and actually truly interested. Kiri could see this as the world biting them back for all the others they have done this two. Though Mari wanted to believe it is the world telling them to give the host club twins a taste of their own poison. She didn't want to pass up the chance yet, she didn't want to drag her sister along with her.

"I am sure we look fine as we are, the dinner can't be that fancy." The Hitachiin twins spoke up with a cute little shrug. Mrs. Hitachiin saw it as them just talking playfully to the girls. There is no harm in it. Mari felt like they had given her a little kick in the side. Though she would keep her mouth shut. Kiri is the first one to speak up, she gave a soft smile.

"It is truly a pleasure to be able to have dinner with you." Kiri stepped closer to Hikaru with her hands cutely held behind her back. She gave a small bow. "The famous Hitachiin twin's." Mari wished that Kiri would have said 'infamous' instead of famous. In her point of view it fit the two better. Mari held her tongue back from saying anything that her family would surely make her regret. Stepping forward to Kaoru with a copied smile.

"It will be an honor to everyone who is there to have you join us as well." Hikaru and Kaoru glanced towards each other. Both started to laugh to each other. This looked like it was going to be more fun then they first expected. Mrs. Mintomorai stood up slowly, her husband following after her. His mouth shut but he truly is the puppet master. Their mother may speak or act most of it, but the true planning came from their father.

"Shall we be off then?" She spoke with such elegance. This is one thing that she pressed her daughters to remember. When speaking to someone of higher class. Do not speak over them, but never speak to far under them either. If you speak to far under them, they will grow bored of you. If you speak above them, they will cast you off as arrogant. In sense, you are truly being arrogant. "I am sure the Ohatsu family will be very please to see the three of you. It is terrible that your husband could not join us." The Hitachiin twin's mother didn't really go around a lot with out her husband. He was just buried with work. Not to mention, this dinner wasn't planned so he was prepared to drop anything as of the moment. He did tell his wife to have fun. Most people didn't really notice him anyways. When they did go out together they always saw him as the background or one of her little hired hands. "They have a son around our children's age." Hearing their mother say wasn't surprising. Mari and Kiri turned their attention back to the Hitachiin twins but they were talking amongst themselves. "How about the twins ride in one car, so that way we can talk. You were telling that amazing story before the two girls came in. I would love to hear the finish of it before we arrive." Mrs. Hitachiin actually looked happy to have someone so interested in her stories. Her two boys on the other hand turned their head slowly to Kiri and Mari with look that truly only could scream trouble. Mari and Kiri didn't want to share a car with them. None the less have to eat dinner with them. Kiri glanced over to Mari, she could tell they were thinking the same thing 'Poor Noda.' The group slowly made their way to the large front doors. Their eyes focused in front of them as if to continue to hold composure. They knew that things wouldn't be a quiet one. Two large black cars drove up to the front of the house doors. They had a beautiful 'u' shaped drive so that the drivers could pick them up with ease. "You two behave yourselves." Mari and Kiri's mom waved before climbing into the first car with the Hitachiin's mom. The sound of the car door shutting echoed in the Mintomirai twins ear. The driver for the second car quickly stumbled out to get the door. Bowing before them he stuttered.

"Good evening." Mari flashed a cute smile towards him and Kiri finished it off with a tiny wink. The driver gave a soft blush before opening the door fully for them to climb in. Kiri turned to Mari to signal for her to go in first. Though the second she had climbed in. Kaoru cut right in front of Kiri. That wasn't part of the plan at all. Placing himself right beside Mari. Kiri froze for a second seeing the two of them sit beside each other. Hikaru moved in close to Kiri, his mouth close to her ear he questioned.

"Are you going to get in?" He just wanted to rush her but Kiri's force back the blush. Her tummy fluttered but she had to silence it. She could not allow herself to be played. They needed to take lead of this little game. Turning slowly to have Hikaru's face close to hers. She let the feather of blush show on her face. Her voice soft turning her head away like she is embarrassed of the little contact but her body yearned for it.

"Please don't tease me." She mumbled out, Hikaru's face jumped back a little from shock. Kiri turned around once more facing the inside of the car. She climbed in with a smiling approval from her sister. The car is built a little bit different then usual. This type of car is meant for driving people around. The back seat as one seat facing the end of the car. This seat can sit up to two people. While the normal very back seat is still facing the front of the car. This allows who ever is being driven around an easier time to socialize. Mari kept her hands on her lap. Turning to start a small little conversation with the boys when Hikaru finally climbed in.

"So do you know the Ohastu family?" The driver close the door slowly behind Hikaru, so he wouldn't bother their conversation. Kaoru glanced towards Hikaru with a small shrug. It wouldn't surprise Mari. In her eyes they where probably only socialized with people around their parents paycheck level. She guessed they should be lucky to be in the same car with them.


End file.
